


Especially when

by HeraldosNegros



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: smibsm无差，夏日冰饮一小杯
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	Especially when

志摩进门时伊吹正坐在地上翻杂志，半边身子懒洋洋压在床垫上，对着风扇吹。阳台门开着，窗帘在气流的扰动下循环往复地飘荡。

“啊，志摩ちゃん！”

他一进来伊吹就抬起头，高高兴兴举起一边胳膊。志摩向他扬了扬便利店的购物袋以示回应。仍然冒着冷气的易拉罐被搁在矮几上，凝结的水珠打湿手指，又被随手抽出的纸巾拭去。

“一罐、两罐、三罐、四罐……好！”

“不数也不会变少的。”

“不是为了那什么，仪式感吗。”拉环被揿开的清脆声音，细小的气泡滋滋向上涌动，“为夏天和难得的休息日干杯——”

“干杯。”

志摩碰了碰伊吹手里的易拉罐，仰头喝了起来。啤酒渗进嘴唇间的细缝，冰凉地落在舌尖，二氧化碳在舌面嘶嘶流动，酥麻感近似汽水。放下时易拉罐已轻了一半，一移开就看见伊吹意有所指的笑容。

“什么？”

志摩问。

“在想志摩ちゃん为什么突然找我喝酒这件事啊，总不会是……”

伊吹表情漫不经心，志摩心里却咯噔一下。

“不是。”他立即否定，“只是觉得难得放假，像这样度过也不坏。”

“咦，我还问都没有问就说‘不是’了吗？”

“不管你要问什么都是‘不是’。”

“诶——所以确实是没有人一起亲热才来找我的吗——”

“你在说什么？”

志摩露出看白痴的表情。

“就是说，究竟是因为很喜欢我呢还是因为没有选择了呢——”

“不，从刚才起就根本搞不懂你在说什么。”

“一开始的表情，很恐怖哦。”

伊吹没看他，自顾自把空掉的易拉罐投进远处的垃圾桶里。志摩僵了僵，回神时发现自己不知何时捏紧了手指。

“不用担心啦，我相信志摩ちゃん。”

易拉罐咚地落入篮中，而伊吹转过头，像什么也没有发生过一样笑了。志摩没有笑。相信什么？他想，相信他不会再做出那么残忍的事？的确不会再有机会了。但如果再次发生类似的事，甚至如果时间倒流……

“有破绽！”

志摩猛地回神，就看见伊吹突然凑过来的脸，同时感到一股宛如大型犬扑向回家主人般的冲力。

“突然之间干嘛啊！”

倒在地上的前一瞬他大喊起来，但还是没有逃过被对方压在木地板上的命运。伊吹嘿嘿嘿地笑，摇头晃脑到极度欠揍的地步。

“休息日突然跑到别人家里来，又坐在别人家里发呆，不是很——失礼——吗——”

“真不敢相信竟要你教我什么是失礼。”

“但是志摩ちゃん能否认吗？我的合理动机。”

“存在吗？那种东西。”

“啊，说话方式变了呢。”

“你是笨蛋吗？”

“要kiss吗？”

伊吹没头没脑冒出一句。志摩瞪圆眼睛。

“才喝了一罐，不是吧。”

“电影里不都是这么演的吗，先是这种姿势，然后顺理成章地就接吻了，之类之类的。”

“根本不一样吧，人家那是两情相悦的情侣，你和我是无故袭人的野狗和无辜的受害者。”

“两情什么？”

“算了，跟你说也没用。”

“但是啊，不过啊，志摩ちゃん不喜欢我吗？”

伊吹笑嘻嘻地追问。志摩没回答，只是盯着伊吹。一般人都会被他看得发毛，伊吹却不然，仍然开玩笑般撅着嘴，恬不知耻地撒娇。

“就一下，来嘛，志——摩—— ちゃん——”

“闭嘴。”

志摩斩钉截铁道。伊吹立刻抿住嘴唇，速度快得像听见“坐下”的家养犬，但志摩仍然不爽地眯起眼睛。

“把你那贱兮兮的笑收一收。”

伊吹从闭紧的嘴后哼了两声，听起来像是“什么”。志摩在心里重重地叹了口气。

“你啊……”

他没说下去。大部分时间志摩自认摸清伊吹脾性，但仍有一些时刻他还是会犹疑：伊吹真的不懂吗？他究竟是明白，还是不明白呢？

“给我起来。”

志摩命令道。伊吹听话地挪开了，眼睛还是望着他，笑容比刚刚收拢了一点。志摩用手肘把自己撑起来，拉拉被压歪的领子，然后伸手扣住伊吹的后颈，把他拉向自己。阻力很小，对方几乎没有挣扎，于是他微微低下头，将前额贴在了伊吹的额头上。风扇呼呼转着，方才弄出的一点薄汗也飞快地蒸发了，夏日的热浪混着间歇性的凉意一波波涌过。伊吹的额头原本是凉的，但很快就变得温暖了，体温在彼此相接的一小块皮肤上融化到同一个刻度。像错季的一片雪落在鼻尖上，他心里的什么东西松软地膨起来，又温暖地化掉了。

“养狗真麻烦啊。”

终于松开手时他说。伊吹立即傻笑起来，倒像听见志摩在夸他。

“事先怎么就没人警告过我……”

志摩叹着气转回桌前，伸手要拿另一罐啤酒，伊吹却比他更快地把易拉罐抓到手里，两下拉开拉环，塞到他手里。志摩愕然地看了他一眼，看了拉开拉环的啤酒一眼，又看了他一眼。伊吹扒着桌沿冲他笑，他几乎要幻视对方身后有条狂摇不止的尾巴。

“那个恶心的笑容是什么？”

“果然还是很喜欢我嘛，志摩ちゃん。”

“这么有自信吗。”

“不是都kiss了吗？”

“我可不记得有亲过你。”

“刚刚那个就算哟。”

“哈？”

“刚刚那个啊，どきどき的。志摩ちゃん的心也跳得很快吧，我听到了噢？”

“完全不知道你在说什么。”

这么说着，志摩举起啤酒，像要掩饰似地凑到嘴边，但微笑还是从金属的边缘泄露了出来。

FIN.


End file.
